


A Dream Come True

by Veeebles



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, josh calling sam sammy, josh pining, movies - Freeform, short and sweet, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: They weight of her body leaning against me was a strange comfort. She was warm and soft and her breathing came in time with mine. Her hair was dry now and smelled of my shampoo. I wanted to run my fingers through those blonde strands, feel their softness. I was completely ignoring the movie by this point, every cell in my body tuned in to her.





	

It’s just an average afternoon when I’m just sitting in my apartment and my front door seems to get attacked.

I jump at the loud _THUNK_ against the door then a muffled voice complaining.

I pause the crappy horror I’m watching and set down my mug of coffee, standing and shuffling down the hall to my front door.

I lean down and peer through the peep hole and frown when all I see is blackness. Whoever is out there has covered up the peephole. I slide the chain off and pull open the door.

An avalanche of limbs and red fabric tumbles into the floor of my flat.

I stare in confusion at Sam’s laughing, mud-smeared face as she looks up at me from the floor. She’s decked in her mountain climbing gear; all leggings and waterproof jacket and hiking boots. She’s sprawled awkwardly over a large backpack which must have been the reasoning for the _thunk_ against the door and the peephole being covered up.

“Hey, Josh! You’re home!”

I take a moment to just stare down at her and the strangeness of this situation.

“uh…yeah? Where else would I be?”

She laughs again and wriggles around, fighting with the clasps of her backpack strapped across her chest, “well I went to Hannah and Beth’s apartment and they were out and so was Mike and Chris so thank God you’re here!”

I ignore the small pang of disappointment at the knowledge that I’m not her first but her fourth choice.

“I’m a regular knight in shining armour,” I drawl out sarcastically.

“Haha! That you are, now be a hero and help a damsel out, will ya?”

I reach down and grab her offered hand, grunting as I pull her to her feet – backpack and all.

Sam had left just over a week ago to go hiking around some mountain range she had read up about. Sam was always disappearing off for things like this. She always gave her keys to her apartment to Hannah to look after, she had come back a day earlier than expected and today Hannah was away with Beth all day shopping in the next city over.

“You can crash here tonight if you want, Han and Beth won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“Aw, thank, Romeo!” she replies, finally managing to unclip the straps across her chest and starts shuffling the thing off her shoulders.

I help, pulling the backpack that’s is nearly the same size as her off her, letting the heavy thing thump to the floor

“Jesus, Sammy what did you bring the mountain home, the thing nearly broke through my floor!”

“Careful! My tent and equipment is in there!”

I slide the backpack over to prop against the wall and Sam wanders past me, stretching her arms and rolling her neck.

“Man, it feels so good to put that thing down. My shoulders are killing me.”

I chuckle as I watch her rub her shoulders and follows e into the kitchen.

“I will never understand why you like to do shit like that.”

I dump my now empty cup in the sink and turn to boil the kettle again.

“Are you kidding me? You should see some of the scenery up there, Josh. I though Blackwood was something but I’m telling you this place was unbelievable! And at night the sky is full of stars – more than I’ve ever seen in my life!”

She’s waving her arms around excitedly like she does when she talks about something she’s really passionate about. It’s cute.

“Okay, nature freak, don’t cream yourself just yet.”

She punches my arm but she’s laughing.

I fill one cup of coffee and the other with that green tea stuff she loves and I pretend to like as an excuse to have a box of it here for whenever she drops by. She grins at me when I hand her the mug and blows gently to cool it down.

I sniff the air when the smell of dirty clothes and the great outdoors hits me.

“Oh god, you stink.”

She glares at me.

“Hey! I’ve been hiking for a week and spending most of my time sweating and climbing mountains! I wouldn’t exactly smell like a field of daisies after that!”

I laugh and move past her, head down the hall to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

She follows behind me and I laugh at her face when she seen what I’m doing.

“Do I really smell that bad?”

“Well…not as bad as that time you went hiking for a month – you could empty a room when you came back from that.”

I laugh as I watch her face turn red and she thumps her fist against my chest, “You’re supposed to pretend otherwise! You don’t tell girls that stuff!”

I laugh louder and raise my arm in defence against her little punches, balancing the coffee in my other hand so I don’t spill any on her.

She glowers at me and stalks past, grumbling about boys being smelly and stupid or something and feels the temperature of the water. Then proceeds to shove me out the room and shut the door behind me.

“Aw come on, Sammy,” I call out from the other side of the door, “I could help you out in there you know, I wouldn’t mind at all!”

“Ha Ha, very funny Josh!”

Teasing Sam was always fun. I especially enjoyed when her face would go red in embarrassment.

“Hey, throw out your clothes and I’ll give them a wash for you – I’m doing some washing anyways.” I wasn’t but she didn’t need to know that.

Moe grumbling but she throws out her clothes into the hall with a thank you and shuts the door behind her.

I try to ignore the little thrill in my stomach when my hands touch her clothes still warm from her body. I empty them and my basket of washing into the machine and switch it on, adding some softener which I never use but I know Sam likes it.

The noise of the water running and the soft singing from the bathroom is a warm comfort as I tidy up around my the flat. I wander back into the Livingroom and try to return to my movie but I have completely lost interest in it.

I like Sam. Ever since Beth and Hannah pulled her through the front door of our home when we were younger, introducing her as their new best friend, I had been infatuated with her. She was always so kind, so warm and happy, like sunlight. She was a good person, always eager to help anyone out if she could, even if it was just giving a comforting smile here and there or asking if you were okay. She had been huge help to me. I had trouble with my parents and often spent my time feeling alienated from them. But her, Beth and Hannah had always been there for me when I needed it.

We had gotten closer over the years. Sam was easy to talk to, easy to hang out with. We had our flirty banter but it was fun, _she_ was fun, she understood me, knew when I was joking. Over time, I had started falling for her, slowly but surely. And now, I was completely gone for her. But she didn’t know a thing. Only Hannah knew.

I jumped when I heard the bathroom door open and Sam appeared in a towel in the doorway.

“Hey, Josh, do you, uh have any clothes I could borrow?”

I really hoped she didn’t notice the moment of silence after her question as I just stared at those legs of hers, her body looking tiny but oh so wonderful in that white towel.

“Uh sure, sorry, I forgot, I’ll grab some for you now.”

I nearly ran past her, eyes trained on the floor as I did, trying my hardest not to think too much about what was under that damn towel.

I grabbed a pair of comfy joggies and a t shirt from my wardrobe, handing them to her, still trying not to look too long.

“Thanks, bud,” she grinned and scampered back down the hallway to change.

Jeeze, I have to get a grip of myself. My stupid heart was stuttering and my nerves were tingling and butterflies were going crazy in my stomach

It’s not like I haven’t seen her body before. Our group of friends had gone to the beach a few times and I saw her running about in a bikini al day which, granted, had been torture then too.

But there was something about seeing her here, in my place, in my towel, showering and drinking tea with me, so freaking domestic and like she was meant to be here, with me.

I sigh and rub my hands over my face, returning to the couch, this time not bothering with the stupid movie.

Once more the bathroom door opened and she was walking towards me in my t-shirt that drowned her, my joggies that she had to roll the bottoms up of, her hair piled on top of her head, still damp.

She looked so small and cute and really fucking good in my clothes I really had to get a damn grip.

She plopped down on the couch next to me, tucking her feet under herself, he knees resting against my thigh, “what you watching?”

“Just ah, just some crappy horror movie.”

She chuckled, “God, Josh, do you ever watch any other genres?”

“They’re all boring.”

She just hummed in reply, smiling away and sipping at her tea.

We watched in silence, me smiling whenever Sam jumped a little at the scary bits. I didn’t find it at all scary but I didn’t complain, I just glanced over to her every now and then and liked to watch her so engrossed in the story; her eyes wide, leaning forward slightly, mouth open, an array of expressions across her face with each moment.

After a while I noticed her shiver and hold herself and I instantly pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it. She smiled up at me in thanks and shuffled closer, setting her empty mug on the floor and draping the blanket over my legs too so we were both huddled underneath.

My stomach jumped when I felt her closer against me. She leaned over and rested her head against my shoulder and damn I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arm around her and pull her to lie across my chest. But instead I just shuffled lower in my seat so her head could rest against me comfier and let myself enjoy the moment.

They weight of her body leaning against me was a strange comfort. She was warm and soft and her breathing came in time with mine. Her hair was dry now and smelled of my shampoo. I wanted to run my fingers through those blonde strands, feel their softness. I was completely ignoring the movie by this point, every cell in my body tuned in to her.

Before I knew it the credits were rolling and I waited for her to sigh, get up, complain about the movie being scary, maybe even try to tease me saying I must have been scared too. But she remained still against me.

I leaned over to look down at her face and found her sleeping; breathing slowly out of pink, parted lips, long eyelashes brushing her cheeks, face completely calm and serene.

I briefly considered carrying her into the bedroom and tucking her into my bed. But 1; my room was a mess and 2; if I kept her here I had an excuse to stay with her. Watch her sleep, feel her little body against mine.

So I just switched off the TV, leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling her gently with me so she lay tucked against my side. She stayed asleep but her hand moved to wrap around my waist and she nuzzled into my chest which I found completely endearing.

I smiled and pulled the blanket over the both of us and allowed myself to hold her, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. I breathed in her hair, unable to resist kissing the top of her head once. She fit so damn perfect against me.

I found sleep quickly, just listening to her breathing and her heart beating strong and sure in the silence. I didn’t care about her waking up at this point, didn’t care that it might be awkward in the morning. Right now I revelled in a dream come true, enjoying holding Sammy and drifted into a deep sleep filled with a sunlight and her voice.


End file.
